When I See You
by Sherene Taylor
Summary: Kagome is young talented singer on the rise but under the fame and popularity lies a 16 year old student in love with the schools most wanted athlete. She wants nothing more than to tell him how she feels, but something stands in her way. . . He doesnt know she exists.


_Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a beautiful, young, and talented singer. When she's on stage, everyone disappears. She performs for thousands and not once left any fan disappointed. She's always so serious and passionate about her music. She believes that every song should tell a story and have something powerful behind it. How can she combine her passion for music and her feelings to do the one thing she could never do. Tell the one person who has ever captured her heart how she really feels._

* * *

When on stage she becomes this passionate care free person who becomes lost in what she loves. Under that lies a very shy girl who never really had any experience in speaking to the opposite sex. Under the fame, talent and popularity, Kagome is your typical 3rd year student with a crush. She sits in the back of the class admiring him from afar. Day dreaming on what their life would be like if they had a chance. Anticipating the day he finally notices her and confesses his secret love for her, but there was one thing standing between them.

He doesn't know she exist.

Inuyasha Takahashi is your basic Mr. Popularity. He's captain of the wrestling team and the schools best quarter back. He's the most wanted among the females and most envied among males. His father is a well known corporate giant through out all of Japan, so he comes from money, yet he couldn't careless.

He didn't care for those females that wanted him for his popularity or those gold diggers after his money or 15 minutes of fame. No, he was more of the down to Earth type of guy. He didn't care about popularity or the fact that he comes from money. No. All he cares about is being himself, he wants a girlfriend that wants him for him not his assets. A girl that would argue passionately with him, not some brainless dud that agrees with him on everything just to get on his good side. A girl with dreams and goals of her own. Not some bimbo who sits around spending all that he's worth. There was only one girl that fits that description and more.

_Kagome Higurashi._

She was beautiful, kind, sweet and one hell of a spite fire when pushed to far.

He will never forget the time when she snapped at Kouga Wolfe for pushing her over the edge with his idiotic claims.

_**~**Flash Back**~**_

_They were in the court yard for lunch. She were with her best friends Miroku Houshi and Sango Taijiya sitting together under her favorite tree. A fully bloomed Sakura Tree._

_"Hello my dear Kagome"_

_'OH FOR THE LOVE OF...'_

_"How are you this beautiful day"_

_"Hello Kouga, Ginta, and Hakaku. . . I'm fine, what about you guys" she said politely, but all of them, except Kouga, could see that pulsing vein in her forehead ready to burst._

_"I was wondering if maybe you would like to accompany me to a movie this weekend"_

_"No thank you Kouga" _

_"We could see that movie that just came out" he continued._

_"I don't thin-"_

_"We could go to dinner afterwards-"_

_"I'm busy" she said through clenched teeth. _

_"I would could even take walk through that park you love so much"_

_"I have plans with my lesbian lover" she said making the others want to explode in laughter._

_"We an check out the new restaurant that opened up downtown"_

_That bastard wasn't even listening._

_"Listen Kouga, you're a great guy"_

_"I knew you'll come to your senses and fall for my charm on day" he said cockily._

_She snapped._

_"LISTEN YOU ARROGANT EGOSTICAL SELF CENTERED IGNORANT POMPOUS TOTALLY OBLIVIOUS NEANDERTHAL HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT BEFORE YOU CAN HEAR ME CLEARLY" she snapped making everyone take a few steps back "I HAVE TOLD YOU TIME AND TIME AGAIN THAT I HAVE NO ROMANTIC FEELINGS FOR YOU. NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL YOU INCOMPOTENT BAFOON. MAYBE NOW THIS WOULD TEACH YOU TO LISTEN WHEN A FEMALE IS TRYING TO GET SOMETHING PASSED THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS"_

**_~**End Flash Back**~_**

That was the best day of his life. The day he decided he wanted her. But like all good things worth having, there was one problem.

She didn't know he existed.

* * *

"Come on Kagome" Sango encouraged.

Sango Taijiya was about 5'5'' with long brown hair and magenta colored eyes. She was Kagomes' best friend/sister since elementary school. She was one of the schools best female athletes but mostly recognized for her fighting. She was aware of her best friends feelings for Inuyasha for past 2 years of high school.

They were in their usual spot during lunch. Sitting under the Sakura Tree.

"My beautiful Kagome" voice came from above them.

Miroku Houshi was 5'7'' with short black hair that was kept in a rat ponytail. He had indigo colored eyes and was known as the schools' desired _'Casanova'. _He is Sangos' boyfriend of 3 years. Despite his perverted ways, he is rather intelligent, honorable and admirable.

"You're beautiful, kind, sweet, gentle and caring. You are one of Japans' best known young artist who is desired by many males who worship the ground you walk on" he said before landing gracefully in front of them "I honestly can not imagine what is the source towards your doubts"

"Its hard to say" she sighed "every time I try to talk to him I get nervous and tongue tied and just end up embarrassing myself. When I see him look in my direction I could barely stand and when he gets close I run off the opposite way"

"Damn you got it bad" Sango giggled earning an impressive death glare from her.

"I think I may have a solution to your problem" Miroku said with a mischief smirk.

"What is it exactly" Kagome asked skeptically.

She loved Miroku dearly but wouldn't put it past him to say something that would make her want to kick his ass al the way to hell and back.

"Talk to him in your comfort zone"

* * *

Kagome could just kiss Miroku for his plan, which he agreed to with much anticipation which earned him a slap from Sango.

It was almost the end of the school day and they were in the schools parking lot setting up.

Out of all her performances she has ever done this one was the most nerve wrecking.

"Don't worry Kagome you'll be great" Sango said.

"GET IN POSITION" Ayame yelled hearing the school bell.

Kouga finally set his sites on someone other than Kagome, much to her relief, and the two have been dating ever since.

* * *

Everyone began to gather around the school parking seeing all the equipment. There were speakers on either side of the bus with Miroku in the middle on the electric piano. Kagome was standing on the roof of the bus with Sango and Ayame as back up singers.

"Hello everyone" Kagome said into the microphone "I know a lot of you are maybe anxious to go home but I ask you to please bare with for the next 15 minutes" she smiled hearing the applause and yells of encouragement to carry on "you see there's this guy I have been crazy about since I was little" she said making the crowd _'awe'_ and some doing whistles "I was always to afraid to approach him not knowing what to say so I always ended up making a fool of myself" she giggled "but today I finally have the courage to tell him how I feel and hopefully things can go well from there" she said giving her friends the signal to start "This is a new song I've been working on. . . Inuyasha Takahashi" she said looking directly at him "this is for" she giggling at his expression. He looked like a dear in headlights.

_I put your picture on my mirror,  
Start to blush when somebody says your name  
In my stomach there's a pain  
See you walk in my direction I go the other way  
I start to stutter when I speak  
Try to stand but my knees go weak  
What happening to me in the dark can you tell me what it means  
I lay my head on my pillow  
Staring out the window  
Wish on a star for a sign  
It's the reason_ why  
**The entire time she sung, she wore this cute pink blush and a smile broadened seeing him smiling back and moving through the crowd to get to the front.**  
_ Your always on my mind  
When you come around I get shy  
When I see you, when I see you  
Never know when you might walk by  
So I gotta be right on time  
When I see you when I see_ you

**He was nodding his head to the beat of the song never taking his eyes off of her.**  
_I scribble X and O's in my notebook_  
_Checking how my hair and nails look_  
_I feel myself in the zone_  
_I get nervous when you call_  
_So I say I'm not home_  
_I see your face when I hear my favorite song_  
_Should I Send an email at home_  
_You're the number 1 topic on the phone,_  
_I wonder if you know or do you have a clue_

_I lay my head on my pillow_  
_You got me staring out the window_  
_Wish on a star for a sign_  
_Whats the reason why Yeah..._

_Your always on my mind  
When you come around I get shy  
When I see you, when I see you  
Never know when you might walk by  
So I gotta be right on time  
When I see you when I see you_

_Something now is taking over me,_  
_Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_  
_I'm not going run I'm_  
_Just go to stand here and see yeah_  
_Oh_  
_Yeah_

_Your always on my mind  
When you come around I get shy  
When I see you, when I see you  
Never know when you might walk by  
So I gotta be right on time  
When I see you when I see you_

_Your always on my mind  
When you come around I get shy  
When I see you, when I see you  
Never know when you might walk by  
So I gotta be right on time  
When I see you when I see you_

Once she finished the crowd erupted in applause and cheers. She looked down at him and saw him with a happy smirk on his face. The crowd was yelling for her come down and _'get her man'_. That just made her blush even more. Kouga jumped up and took her bridal style before landing in front Inuyasha. He set her down before walking aside.

"So, I-I kinda had this crush on you for a while" she said taking great interest in her feet rocking back and fourth slowly on her heels.

"I-I was wondering if maybe you would consider giving _us_ a chance. . . maybe" she said softly.

She nearly jumped feeling his hands gently cup her face making her look at him.

"What took you so long" was all he whispered before crashing his lips into hers. He grabbed her around the waist pulling her closer to his body.

The crowd was in awe as they watched the new couple.

"I-Is that a yes" she said a little out of breath from the kiss.

Her answer came in the form of a passionate hungry kiss.


End file.
